Will now sasuke show his affections?
by elloise-francez
Summary: Sasuke being nice? Respectful? Falling in love? this I GOT TO SEE!
1. Chapter 1

**What if sasuke met another girl also named sakura….but has the attitude of naruto! Is he going to be in love?... **

This is really my first time to write my fan fiction in this net… So please enjoy this!

It was another day for Konaha. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were walking along the streets. This was their day off so they have all the time to relax. Naruto invited Sakura and Sasuke to eat at his favorite ramen shop. He was going to pay all of their expenses. Sasuke has nothing to do so he joined Naruto. Sakura came because Shikamaru told her that he overheard that Sasuke was coming too.

"Are you sure you are going to pay?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Of course! I got paid by Tsunade because of my errand I have done for her," replied Naruto with a proud look.

"This is unbelievable! You finished an errand? You should really celebrate," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

Of course, Naruto's response is to fight back. They fought each other. Sakura was used with the two boys. She practically enjoyed the fighting. They both stopped bickering when they were in the ramen shop. Sakura was thinking that this is the time when she could ask Sasuke to seat with her. So…

"Sasuke-kun….wo-would you s-seat be-beside me?" asked Sakura with pleading eyes. Sasuke looked at her straight in the eye. It made her squirm a lot.

"All right, I will seat with you," said Sasuke while looking at the ground.

_Yehey! said the inner Sakura. I know that you cannot resist my eyes._ _This is the best say ever!_

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura quietly. She was blushing.

"Hey let's eat here…" said Naruto excitedly while sniffing the smell of ramen. He took a seat beside a girl, she was eating ramen too but her faced was hidden in the shadows. Sasuke took a seat beside Naruto and Sakura took a seat beside Sasuke.

"What do you want my dears?" asked the cook of the ramen store kindly.

"Uhmmmmm…. One ramen please!" said Sakura.

"Me, too," said Sasuke.

"Two super-sized ramen ma'm!" said Naruto happily.

"Please wait."

Then the girl beside Naruto moved closer to Naruto. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked at her.

_She is beautifu_l thought Sasuke.

_She smells like ramen _thought Naruto.

_Even from afar her hair looks soft _thought Sakura.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked worriedly. _That person with black hair is really cute _she thought.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"There's nothing in your face," said Sakura. She was still looking at her.

"All right. You all look nice, my name's Sakura, Toma Sakura," she said happily.

"What a coincidence! My name is also Sakura!"

"Really? I am happy because you are the first one whom I met in Konaha. I haven't been here ever since I was nine," said Sakura happily.

"Wow! I am Uzzamaki Naruto and this is bastard Sasuke!" said Naruto laughingly.

"What did you told me, dobe?" said Sasuke angrily. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. N-nice to meet you."

Haruno Sakura was shocked. This was the first time Sasuke replied like this. So nice and respectful.

"Nice to meet you too," said Toma Sakura. "Wait, ma'm two super-sized ramen too!"

"Okay!" said the cook.

"You like ramen too?" asked Naruto looking bewildered.

"Yup, actually this is my favorite store of ramen," she said happily.

"Me too! We should be together a lot!" said Naruto jokingly.

Sasuke was listening to Naruto and Toma Sakura's conversation and was looking at his spoon. While Naruto was busy talking with Toma Sakura. Haruno Sakura was in deep thought. She was really surprised when Sasuke replied something like that. It was not really "Sasuke". _Maybe he's just being nice with her. _She thought……………………….

I really hope you did enjoy this. I will soon update the second part of this story.

Review please.

Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope you enjoy this one.

Please reviews please!

Chapter II

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" asked a blue-eyed boy.

"Huh?" said Sakura, she was not paying attention to Naruto she was so busy looking at the clouds.

"I said, are you all right?" asked Naruto again. He now stood up from lying on the grass. He was now staring at Sakura.

"Ya," replied Sakura.

"You sure?" it was not Naruto but Sasuke. He was too staring at the clouds. It was too weird for Sasuke asking this.

Sakura was surprised with him. What came to Sasuke asking her if she's all right but of course she replied. "Yes,"

"You know Sakura-chan, I have been talking to you all this time and you were'nt listening. It's really weird," commented Naruto.

"Sorry," said Sakura. She didn't know why she apologize to Naruto. Now, her mind are full of questions why the hell Sasuke asked her that.

"Hey, do you all remember the girl from the ramen store? I met her yesterday and I ask her some things," said Naruto blankly. He was now too staring at the clouds.

"What did you ask her?" asked Sakura while twirling her hair.

"I asked her if she will be going there again and she said yes," said Naruto then in deep thought. "I also asked what her rank is…"

"Then what is it?"

"Uhmmm……ahhhh…………a Chuunin…… like the three of us."

"You sure?" asked Sakura reassuringly. "She wasn't even in the Chuunin exam,"

"She said that she participated when she was nine,"

"When are you going to meet her Naruto?" asked Sasuke now standing up.

"What? I didn't asked her maybe she's eating ramen," answered Naruto hopefully.

"I'd be better be going home," said Sakura suddenly.

"What? You're leaving soon?" said Naruto sadly he was jumping like a kangaroo.

"My mother's going home today," said Sakura as she turned her back.

"I will walk you home," said Sasuke blankly.

"What?" she turned around. She was so surprised why Sasuke was acting like this.

"I said, I will walk you home."

"Why?"

".."

"What?"

"Itachi might be still around…."

"Oh," she was slightly disappointed with his answer. She just do not know why.

"May I walk you home?"

"S-sure," Sakura couldn't resist.

"What's happening to you Sasuke, eaten something good? Well, I should not doubt on that because you ate the best ramen!" said Naruto triumphantly.

"Whatever, let's go now," said Sasuke then he took Sakura's hand and they left.

Sakura was still in shock. She cannot believe that Sasuke is holding her hand. Now they were seventeen, she thought that that they can be together now. After all those years of not being notice by Sasuke…She just cannot believe it. They were holding hands along the way.

"Here we are," said Sasuke as they stopped on Sakura's house.

"Thank you, sasuke-kun," said Sakura blushingly.

Sasuke just returned a smile then he was gone.

"Mom, how's your mission?" asked Sakura. They both sat on the couch.

"All right, Sakura, but I am going to leave soon. Tomorrow morning I will be leaving to find your father. You know for how many months he's been missing. I am really worried," said her mother.

"That's all right, mom. I too miss dad,"

"Thank you Sakura, for understanding."

"Sakura take care of yourself,"

"Yeah,"

Then the phone rang.

"I am going to get that," said Sakura as she stood up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Ino, here," said Ino happily.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go to my place, tomorrow morning. I have something to tell you,"

"Why can't you just tell it on the phone?"

Then she hung up. Sakura put down on the receiver.

"What's she up to now?" she said irritated.

"Did she came?" asked Tsunade. She was looking at a letter.

"Yes, Hokage-san. I saw her in the village yesterday," said the Jounin. His face was covered with bandages.

"Good," said Tsunade. "Tomorrow tell her, I need her."

"Sure," then he was gone.

"Toma…."

"One, two, three," Sasuke said repeatedly. He was doing some push-ups in the training. It has been along time since he trained here. He was so busy with their missions that he forgets to train here.

"Three minutes left to do some push-ups," Sasuke said to himself then he used his Sharingan to make his moves faster. While training, he noticed someone was coming. It was moving fast, very fast. He stood up then stared very hard. He was trying to find where it had gone.

Then it moved again. Sasuke was now getting alarmed. He felt that someone is in the area too. It was too fast to be seen by his Sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun!" said a girl behind him.

He turned to his back and was surprised. It was Toma Sakura. She was smiling. She was very pretty. Sasuke found it very peculiar.

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke coldly. He was now holding a kunai from his back.

"I am sorry to disturb you. I was just looking around when I saw you training," she said.

"How can you move so fast?" asked Sasuke directly. He was not using his Sharingan now. He put back his kunai in his pocket.

"I just…" she said. She was staring at Sasuke's eyes. It was like absorbing her. "I cannot tell you, sorry,"

"I see," he said.

"Ah, I remember now, Sasuke-kun do you want to train with me?" asked Toma happily.

"What?" he asked reassuringly. This was his style of accepting an invitation of whatsoever.

"I said, if you want to train with me?" she said hopefully. She was still staring at Sasuke.

"Sure, I'll train,"

"Tomorrow night then! Here!"

"Why night-?" then she was gone.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
